stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Lijst van spreekwoorden
Maar door de bombardementen in Wikistad hebben Civitanen nu wel Aerofobie. sep 4, 2009 15:41 (UTC) Broeders en vrienden, genoeg haat ge-uit voor vandaag toch? :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:56 (UTC) :Voorlopig :) sep 4, 2009 15:59 (UTC) Mooi spreekwoord heb ik bedacht he Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 16:08 (UTC) Komen er nog meer uitdrukkingen die refereren aan dimtris mislukte dingen? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 16:24 (UTC) :Het gaat nu vooral om West- en Oost-Libertas. Zoals: # De spoorlijnen en wegen sluiten de steingeiten toch aan op ons: We moeten mensen kennen die we niet aardig vinden - West-Libertaanse uitdrukking :lol :). We hebben trouwens nu een hele lijst vol met uitdrukkingen :) sep 4, 2009 16:27 (UTC) ::Misschien kan er een artikel over Dimitri's mislukte dingen in de Silenceikillyou? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 16:29 (UTC) Ja maar ze beginnen een beetje zwak te worden. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 16:29 (UTC) :Nu zijn Oost-Libertanen, moslims en de Eurodome in. sep 4, 2009 16:30 (UTC)`` Idee Zullen we het Marmeren Huis weer in brand steken? Dan ist er weer wat actie na de burgeroorlog :D sep 4, 2009 16:36 (UTC) :Dan noemen we het nieuwe huis het huis van kenson. Bij de naam Het Marmeren Huis, moet ik echt zo aan die stomme meneer Dimtri Neyt denken Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::Of we maken een toeristische attractie en noemen het het Gouden Huis en dan wordt het echt van goud. (A) sep 4, 2009 16:44 (UTC) En het Insula Governationis moet buiten gebruik worden genomen. Landelijke politiek kan makkelijk op het hoofdeiland Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 16:46 (UTC) :Een apart eiland is juist sjiek.. sep 4, 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::Kan wel zo zijn maar ik wil de regering op het Hoofdeiland Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 17:06 (UTC) :::Dat moet eerst besproken worden. sep 4, 2009 17:10 (UTC) ::::Ik heb het aan Alexandru gevraagt Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 17:13 (UTC) We hebben niet eens een regering meer en laat het Marmeren Huis aub met rust :P Maak er een museumpje van ofzo. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 18:37 (UTC) :OK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 18:49 (UTC) ::Trouwens, zit er nu wel of niet een koepel op het MH? --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 08:50 (UTC) :::Ik weet het niet Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 08:52 (UTC) ::::Volgensmij hadden we die erafgehaald. (en anders is ie omgekomen bij de burgeroorlog) sep 5, 2009 08:57 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 08:58 (UTC) Profane taal Ik ben geen moraalridder, maar is er geen manier om scheldwoorden zoals k*t en l*l te censureren? Lijkt me een beetje ongepast met het brede publiek van deze wiki in het achterhoofd. Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:10 (UTC) :Tahrim heeft het er neergezet... --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:11 (UTC) ::Nie beiden. sep 30, 2009 17:15 (UTC) :::lol ik wou en wil niemand beschuldigen, maakt dus ook niet uit wie de spreekwoorden in kwestie er gezet heeft, ik vraag enkel of het ook anders kan... :) Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:23 (UTC) ::::Jahoor :) Heb ze verwijderd. sep 30, 2009 17:25 (UTC) :::::Oké. Bedankt om naar me te willen luisteren. Echocho sep 30, 2009 17:29 (UTC)